crossed before the show
by tayrulez
Summary: pretend the first season at wawanakwa never happened. now a whole lot of extras are coming out to battle and win. you get to help decide!


**Sadly, I must write a disclaimer informing the local viewers proving I have not once been to Manitoba and have never met these wonderful people. Everyone belongs to his or her own creators, which for me is not the case in this fanfiction. Nevertheless, please enjoy.**

Chris and Chef are waiting on an airstrip for their first season. It isn't an actual season, just a rundown. It will be shorter than a regular season, but with the same amount of contestants. Instead of being on an island like it was agreed, they will be using the producers' special jet to move from one place to the next. Chef is sitting at the door, whittling. Chris has turned the camera to face him as the contestants begin to arrive.

First up is a very tall kid, almost at Chef's height. He is wearing a red-and-yellow long-sleeved top, jeans and a dark purple gangster hat. He snarls at the host, spitting at the camera. Second is a kid with wacky orange hair. He is wearing a purple poncho with a yellow zigzag similar to Charlie Brown's. Beneath it is a forest green long-sleeved top. He is also wearing dark purple slacks. Third is a kid not wearing a shirt. He has attached bat ears with real-working sonar. He is also wearing a clip on tie, gray shorts and thick eyeglasses.

The fourth kid is wearing a black cloak with a gold-and-scarlet tie. He is wearing thin glasses. As he brushes his bangs to the side, for a brief moment, the camera catches a permanent scar to his forehead. The fifth kid is wearing a black-and-white suit with a fake badge clipped onto his tie. The sixth is a girl with short blonde hair. She is wearing purple eye shadow, hoop earrings, a barrette in her hair, a red tank top and a mauve skirt, with several bracelets on her left arm. The seventh kid is wearing a deep red sweater beneath a tan petticoat. He is also wearing black slacks.

The eighth kid is a girl with long wild brown hair. She is wearing purple eye shadow as well, a hot pink zebra-print tube top, a studded dog collar necklace, a dark purple Bolero jacket with a lavender boa collar, a rhinestone belt over a purple violet miniskirt with tan yoga briefs beneath, tall black socks and matching purple violet knee-high boots. The ninth kid is a girl with pink-dyed hair wrapped in large darker pink bows by means of pigtails. She is also wearing a not-as-dark girly pink dress.

The tenth kid has short blond hair, fraying at the ends. She is wearing a long blue dress with turquoise flowers all over. The eleventh kid has gray hair and is tall, though not quite as tall as the first kid. Taller, than Chris, though. A patch of him hair comes through his red ball cap which he wears backward. He also wears a lemon yellow top under an open black leather jacket, and green jeans. The twelfth kid is wearing a gray shirt under an open black jacket and black pants.

The thirteenth kid has brown shaggy hair. He is wearing a good luck necklace, a green top over an obviously toned chest and blue jeans. The fourteenth kid has longer, shoulder-length brunette shaggy hair. He is wearing a red-and-green short-sleeved top over a white long-sleeved one. He's also got beige cargo shorts. The fifteenth kid is a girl with long down-to-her-waist brunette hair. She is wearing a faded pinkish tube top and a tan-green mini-skort.

The sixteenth kid has shoulder-length brunette hair with a long streak of pink down the front right. She is wearing a matching pink tee under a ruby red vest and blue jeans. The seventeenth kid has short brown hair and is wearing a yellow striped top over a tan-gray long-sleeved one and blue jeans. The eighteenth kid has styled dark purple hair. She is wearing a necklace, a lime green tube top and light teal jeans. The nineteenth kid has dark skin and black hair in a faded yellow ponytail. Her shirt is an equal yellow shade with cherries along the front in a conga line. She is also wearing blue jeans.

The twentieth kid is wearing a blue suit and red tie with a fake badge on the lapel. He has a bowl cut. The twenty-first kid has stylish blond hair. He is wearing a navy blue dress shirt over a light blue turtleneck and tan sailor shorts. The last and twenty-second kid has shoulder-length brown hair and is wearing a faded purple and cream business-lady blouse with tan-gray business-lady slacks.

Chris loads them up on the jet and Chef takes controls up front. They have liftoff and the theme music begins.

Dear Mom and Dad

 _I'm doing fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _Now the answer is clear to me_

 _I wanna be famous_

 _I want to live close to the sun_

 _Well, pack your bags_

 _Cause I've already won_

 _Everything to prove_

 _Nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day_

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

 _I wanna be, I wanna be… I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be… I wanna be famous_

 _{whistles to theme}_

ok, well, reviews are helpful. Please comment if you think you know who these contestants are… (::) (::) There's cookies in it for you!

 **7 of them are returning contestants (so to speak, this is a prequel).**

 **The rest are from cartoons, non-animated TV shows, movies, books, etc.**

 **I'll give you credit in the story if you know anyone!**


End file.
